


Something Not Quite Right- But Not Quite Wrong

by Cloud_Watcher



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Katy Keene (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And some therapy, Anxiety Disorder, Archie Andrews has ADHD, Archie Andrews-centric, Asexual Jughead Jones, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Characters Being Kicked Out for Being Trans, Coming Out, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Biphobia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Archie Andrews/Geraldine Grundy | Jennifer Gibson, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Queer Themes, Rape Recovery, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Teens being teens, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Jughead Jones, Trans Male Character, Trans Veronica Lodge, Underage Drinking, characters with mental illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Watcher/pseuds/Cloud_Watcher
Summary: It was that summer, right before Sophomore year. He was only fifteen. He had been working with his dad and the other workers on site, but he hadn't been feeling too well. Asking his dad for the rest of the day off, insisting he'd be alright to walk home. Meeting her, and changing the course of his life forever.Being further from his friends and more alone than he'd ever been in his life. Healing from past traumas, reconnecting with old friends, and trying to deal with all of these totally weird teen feelings.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Geraldine Grundy | Jennifer Gibson, Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Veronica Lodge/Jughead Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. That Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W - Mentions and slight description of rape

It was the blazing heat of that summer, that found Archie queasy, and begging his father to leave work early that day. He was given a worried look, and he’d insist that he could walk home just fine, perhaps lying that one of his slightly older friends could give him a ride. Fred would still share with him his worries, but allows him to go- “just text me when you’re home” he’d said.

Archie agreed, nodding. Waving a goodbye to his dad, and trudging his way back home. Legs aching, head throbbing- sweat that leaked from his face and his pits, staining and drenching his shirt, making his hair appear greasy, and a bit slicked back. And all too far in his journey hoping that he’d brought a water bottle. He thinks he might be dying.

Which, given his history of sports, he knew was ridiculous. There were a few times- or more than a few, Archie was forgetful sometimes, even when he didn’t mean to be- that he’d been playing, and had gotten that all too familiar dizzy dehydrated feeling. This 90 degree summer day would be no match for Archie- Archie that had gone through worse conditions during sports.

It wasn’t the heat he’d have to worry about, though. It was _her_. He could never recall if he had heard her little sky blue, Volkswagen Beetle pulling up besides him- but he did know she spoke first. Surprised to see him, noticing how miserable he looked. “Why don’t you come in?” She suggested.

He should have listened to his gut feeling. Her question made a sick sort of feeling form in the pit of his stomach. He shouldn’t be accepting rides from _strangers_. But, he reasoned, Ms. Grundy wasn’t a stranger- she was the music teacher. A young woman that he had recognized, almost soon as she recognized him. He had seen her through the halls, and the few times he had tried taking music- he didn’t feel very good at it, but he enjoyed it. He eventually had dropped the class- in favor of after school sports.

He nods back to her, still unsure, but smiling. He wipes a sweaty hand on his pants, opening one of the tiny doors, and clambering inside. Not very graceful. He forgets to tell her where to go. They drive for a while, in silence. “So, Archie?” Her soft, older, voice startles him. 

“Yeah?” He all but mutters out. 

“How’s your music going? It was a shame you had to drop out- you were one of my better students,” she muses.

Archie doesn’t know how to respond to that. Him? Talented? He didn’t think so. “Thank you,” it comes out more confused than the confidence he’d hoped for. “I-I’ve been writing.” 

Ms. Grundy seems to notice his face brighten, smiling back to him. An all teeth sort of deal. “Oh? You’ll have to share sometime. I’m sure it’s wonderful.”

He feels an intensely warm blush creep across his face, looking away from her, leaning his body against the car door. He can feel her fingers grace the top of his knee, and slowly, and quietly, work there way back. But before Archie can look, and tell her to stop- there gone. As if they were never there in the first place. He’d be silly to bring it up now.

He realizes, as they pull into a nearly empty parking lot- that this isn’t the way home. “Uhm- Ms.Grundy?” 

“Geraldine. I told you to call me, Geraldine.”

Oh, she had? He hadn’t remembered that, he figured he must have spaced out a bit. The heat will do that to you. “Sorry, Geraldine. I think my house is back the other way.”

Behind the prettiest smile he’d ever seen- she gave him an almost devilish look. “Oh, we don’t need to worry about that, Archie.” She purrs, unbuckling her seatbelt. Her hands grazing near his thigh again, pushing into the release button instead. He hears the seatbelt whip back into place. 

He’s not sure what’s going on. But he thinks back to the times he had watched those trashy teen flicks with his friends. Betty had seemed very into them, he thinks it may be mostly a girl thing. But Jones didn’t like them as much. He supposes that she was also a girl of taste, and generally enjoyed the classics and more obscure, artistically crafted films- than whatever garbage they consumed during those sleepovers. 

It was those teen movies that gave him the slightest clue of what Geraldine wanted- and he didn’t appreciate it. He frantically tries turning around, and grabbing the handle- but she beats him to it, pressing the lock down. Her fingers following down, down, down. He was bigger, and most likely stronger, than her- he could easily over power her. But he freezes. Every action that he could have taken, dies down in his mind. His body tense, and unable to move. Terrified of everything- and still staying.

“It’s okay, Archie.” It’s okay, okay, repeats in his mind. _Okay, okay, okay._

Her fingers find themselves playing with the button of his jeans, pulling his zipper down, and roughly getting him out, getting _it_ out. _No, no, no._

She’d finally dropped him off, hours before his dad would be back, and hours after Archie should have been home. “We should do this again.” She smiles, knowing all too well what she had done. “How does July, the fourth, sound?” He weakly nods, slowly finding himself in his room. Feeling dazed, and not quite there. Not really there. He lays in his bed, eyes open no matter how many times they try to close from exhaustion. Afraid that when he opens them again he won’t be there anymore.  
He’d forgotten to text his father, something his father would push about tomorrow- and he’d lie again, saying he’d forgotten. He’d still gotten home, and safe- even though he didn’t feel safe. He felt disgusting, not just from the sweat. Waking up in cold sweats. He’d try scrubbing himself clean, so hard patches of his skin would turn red. Allowing himself to cry, loud and obnoxious, as the shower water drowned his sounds. Still feeling just as dirty.

Ms. Grundy _\- no, no, no-_ Geraldine, would follow through with her promise on fourth of July. Fred Andrews was at work, and Archie had been given the day off- almost forgetting about certain arrangements. No other neighbor seemed to be present, and if they were, seemed to not notice or even perhaps ignore the stranger loitering around the Andrews’ residence. Archie heard the sound of the Beetle this time, having been in the middle of grabbing a bite to eat. He pulls the curtains back, his heart sinking as they lock eyes. He goes back into the kitchen, but he can still hear her car. He makes the mistake of heading out. Maybe nothing would happen this time. 

“Will you leave if I come with you?” Implying that this would be the last time, and he hoped to not see her car around here again.

She gives that devilish smile again. “Of course.”

He’s not sure why he goes. He could have stayed inside, same as he could of stopped her the first time. So _it’s okay, okay, okay,_ this time around. Because _he_ wanted it. 


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie and Betty catch up about their summer life, over a meal at Pop's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n- So, this took a little longer than I had hoped- mostly because I had changed the focus of the chapter after almost finishing it. This was originally going to be Jughead-Centric, which I know I told some of y'all about, and you may be a bit disappointed- BUT either chapter three or four will have lot's of our favorite beanie wearing boy. :) 
> 
> Also, It's not addressed in this chapter(because Archie is a little clueless, and not up to date on all of the Riverdale gossip), but we will be getting to the Jason topic soon. I changed things up- a LOT. 
> 
> Triggers: Vague Mentions of Archie's Summer and Grundy- not detailed, not specified, but it could potentially be triggering for some people. please be safe. 💖

Dealing with the Summer Situation wasn't too bad at first. He'd push each thought and every feeling surrounding it, to the back of his mind- which was okay until it wasn't. He'd wake up in cold sweats, panting and trying to catch his breath. His clothes would stick to his skin. Not only feeling suffocated and trapped, but hollow and used again, as images of the dream-Ms. Grundy consumed his head. He'd try shaking it off, pushing it back, like he'd done a hundred nights previous. If he could pretend it didn't happen- it would be okay, right?

He'd cry himself to sleep, trying to muffle his sobs between his sheets, waking up groggy as morning light filters through his curtains. 

Today, though- today had been much worse. He'd woken up with a thousand different feelings before, but today he just felt sick. He wasn't sure how long he could do this.

Betty texts him that afternoon. It's a week till their sophomore year starts, she reminds him. She's also wondering if he's still on for their meet up at Pop's.

Archie had nearly forgotten about Betty. Not her entirely, only the plans they made. He was so caught up in himself, selfish- he thought. He has to make a better commitment to his friends, and he supposes he didn't mind the thought of seeing her that much. It could be fun going out for something other than work. Plus, it would make a good distraction from all the noise in his head and the hurt in his body.

It would be just like it was before summer- everything would be  _ normal _ again. He nervously smiles at the thought, replying to their text chain.

"Sorry, I'm late," he says, sliding into the booth opposite of Betty. "Lost track of time." It comes out confused, but Betty doesn't seem to notice- or if she does, doesn't bother him about it.

"It's no problem, Arch," she sends a gentle smile in his direction. 

He hums, "Yeah?"

"Of course."

"I've missed you," he blurts out. "Er, how was your summer?"

"It was good. You remember that internship I told you about at the beginning of summer? Well," she begins. Having found herself rambling about her time there, and how much she had learned. Archie tries his best to follow along but still manages to give her eager smiles and tell her how happy he was. 

Betty talked a lot sometimes, but he'd always been able to hear every word she was saying- something felt off tonight. Maybe he'd just grown accustomed to a different way of living over the few months they'd been apart—some kind of summer funk.

"-but," Archie hears, as his mind finally focuses. "As great as it all was, nothing compares to being back home. I've missed you, too, Archie."

At that, he feels less silly from when he'd blurted it out before- it was good to know she felt the same. He gives a tender smile in return.

"What about your music," Betty wonders, "You said you were writing something."

"Oh," he had forgotten about that. Not the writing or the music, it was hard  _ not _ to remember- but that he had told his friend. He feels distant and doesn't give any single, clear answer to it. "Been too busy."

Betty seems to hesitate but brightens just as quickly. "Oh, well, I'd love to see what you've done so far. I'm sure it's great, Archie." 

He did not want that at all, but nodded, smiling- "Of course."

Archie finds himself distracted again- only this time, it isn't totally his fault. He notices a man with raven hair, who he'd never seen before. You knew everybody in a town like Riverdale, and everybody knew you- even if you met them one time, four years ago, at the grocery store. It was always strange when you didn't immediately recognize someone.

He looked, in a way that Archie couldn't quite describe. Elegant, though, was one way to put it. And beautiful- a word that he'd never used to describe a man before. He blushes at the thought, an uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach- and just like that, he's looking back at Betty. Who seems way too nervous as they share a glance at each other.

"Hey," she says, fidgeting with her hands under the table. "I've been thinking about this for a while, and," she sighs, thinking she might as well get it over with. "Well, I like you."

Part of him felt inadequate around her. Of all people, Betty liked-  _ him? _ Did he hear that right? Archie, who was terrible in school, and couldn't focus, and always relied on Betty. Who had always been a bit scrawny- until he started working with his dad- and too tall for his age. Was it really  _ that _ Archie, that someone so pretty and sweet as Betty would look at, and fall for? 

Archie's mind felt jumbled again. For all normal, and understandable reasons this time. He was still awestruck that someone- no, not someone, his best friend-  _ liked _ him. He feels a little odd just staring at Betty, and slowly shifts his gaze towards the napkin holder on the table.

"Arch," she dips her head down to look him in the eyes, her brows furrowed in worry. "Arch?" She repeats.

Archie hums in response. "Archie, are you okay?"

He looks back at her, eyes wide, his expression softening as he realizes what he'd done. "Sorry, just thinking." He stretches one of his hands across the table, and Betty seems hesitant to reach back- but finally places a shaky, nervous hand in his. He holds on tightly. 

"I like you a lot," he sighs. "I'm sorry- I'm not very good with words."

All Betty can do is smile back, "It's okay." 

And for once, Archie thinks it might be. 


	3. Back In School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie meets someone new and reunites with an old friend.
> 
> Betty (tries) to deal with anxiety and other odd feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W- Panic Attack, there's some weird implied homophobic comments, Anxiety...will add more warnings if requested.
> 
> Whoops, sorry this took so long. Really just wanted to make sure I portrayed Archie's PTSD in a way that felt accurate and real- and not too dramatized. Also, reminder- Jones IS Jughead. :)
> 
> Also, changed up the order of how things go in the show...when I say it's canon divergent- I really do mean it's canon divergent. So much so. Still hope it reads well as these characters though.

Betty, admittedly, had spent more time thinking about Archie Andrews that summer than any times previous. It was something to do with finishing her first year of highschool, mixed in with her summer internship- she was feeling, almost, grown up. Able to take on any world challenge that she happens upon- including her big crush on Archie. Kevin even spent the evening of the Pop’s meet up hyping her up about it in her bedroom.

Kevin was always good for that. He liked chatting about cute boys, and drama and the everydays of high school life...and what they’d do if they weren’t in Riverdale, and bound by parental expectation (the last part holding mainly true for Betty). It’s all stuff she couldn’t talk with Archie about (for obvious reasons), or Jones- who had always preferred artful movies and scary stories over anything Betty and Kevin enjoyed. Jones would always input his own playful quip to conversations- which she liked. She liked that he tried to connect in his own way, and sometimes what he said made her laugh- but it wasn’t the same with Kevin. 

And as bad as it was for her to say- Kevin was always more of the girl friend, than Jones ever was.

But it was that night, with Kevin helping her get ready- that she told Archie. Told him she liked him. She was bound with so many nerves she could hardly notice how off-put he seemed. Not by her, in particular- but in a general sense. Caught in a haze. It didn’t really dawn on her till after they had left Pop’s, and she was laying in bed, grinning at the thought of how _he_ _likes her._ And it hits her so suddenly, Betty almost feels sick.

She doesn’t mention any of this to Kevin. Who she’d previously tell  _ everything _ to. And she certainly doesn’t tell her mom, who’s still so worked up over Polly running away with her red-headed boyfriend- that she thinks her mom might have a heart attack if she found out her and Archie were anything more than friends.

And she doesn’t talk to Archie about it at first- and then, before it gets too much, she confronts him. Though, less _ confront  _ (Betty was still working on that strong, confident attitude that other girls seemed to have), and more so  _ confirmed _ what they’re feelings meant. With all the bubbly feelings that surged through her that night, she didn’t think that far past telling him. It was all confusing and odd and a new terrain past that. She supposes as Archie’s first...whatever they are...that they’d both be going into the unknown together. Which was still scary, but comforting to know.

She lets him know over text. It’s well read, with no spelling (or grammar) errors. She asks him if this means she’s his girlfriend. And Archie replies with an odd “of course!” followed by a smiley. Betty gets that over bubbly feeling again, and tries not to think about the smiley face too much. She tells him she wants to keep it on the down low- and Archie says he’s okay with that.

  
And while Betty, who said she wanted it on the DL, and knew it was safer this way- still felt strange when Archie said  _ okay _ .

When they meet up the first day of school- Betty’s nervous. It’s the same nervousness that she had at Pop’s. But the way Archie smiled at her, and held her hand all the way to the school doors- it made her heart swell with joy. And maybe, the smiley face text isn’t something to fret over- it’s just the beginning of  _ this _ after all. And she feels safe, and okay, and almost confident when she walks into class that day.

* * *

Betty meets Veronica that morning, having volunteered to show her around for a while before school starts. Except, when she meets Veronica- it’s not who she expects. The school counselor would give Betty a sheet with the kid’s name and classes- so she could be prepared for their arrival.

“Hey, you must be Jaime- I’m Betty.” She reaches out a hand to her.

Veronica tries hiding a grimace, and replies politely, “It’s Veronica, actually.”

“Oh, I’ll make a note of that,” she smiles, crossing off the name on the top of the sheet, and writing her real name in cute, cursive letters.

Betty tells her about the history of the school, and V jokes about the outdatedness of it- and it makes Betty laugh more than it should. And before they know it, other kids are filtering through the halls- including her best friend, Kevin. He tags along, excitedly clasping his books between his arms and introducing himself.

“Oh, you must be the gay best friend- sorry,” she lets out a forced, nervous laugh. “It’s nice to see i’m not alone here.”

Kevin arches a brow at her, not wanting to pry too much. But the gossip queen in him took over- “So, you’re gay, too?”

She laughs, “Something like that.”

The three of them stop by a cluster of lockers, and the hallways were crowding with students. Stuffing their lockers with books and sweatshirts and other miscellaneous objects- that definitely weren’t all school related, as they should be- before being shut forcefully shut. It was a loud and chaotic event, and yet Archie- who’s putting away his books almost noiselessly, and appears in his own world- who receives the full attention from the group. 

“Oh, he’s really cute,” Veronica smirks, and eyes Archie, who’s putting books into his locker. “He’s not taken, is he?”

“He’s not but, Betty’s got eyes on him-” Kevin starts.

Betty cuts him off in a blushy, awkward way. “We’re actually dating.”

He looks at her with wide eyes, “Woah, when did that happen?”

She smiles, “I’ll tell you later, Kev.” She turns back to Veronica, who’s looking guiltily down at her hands.

“I’m sorry, really,” Veronica rushes out. “I never would have said anything- I wouldn’t if- I’m trying to be better than I was at my last school.” She admits.

Betty wasn’t expecting that, but smiles at her response. “It’s okay,” she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear, giggling. “It’s still new, even Kevin didn’t know. Sorry about that, Kev.”

He rolls his eyes dramatically, “Okay, Betty. But next time, you’ll  _ have _ to tell me all the details!”

With that, Kevin scampers off to class, leaving Betty alone with Veronica again. “Sorry, again.”

“It’s fine, Veronica,” she smiles back at her- and Veronica seems to ease just at that. And really, it  _ was _ fine. Betty had always noticed in chick flicks, how the girls would get insanely jealous when other girls made eyes at their boyfriends’. And Betty, truthfully, should have felt more jealous than she did. She wasn’t sure she’d tell Kevin about that though. “Let’s just get to class, right? You can meet him at lunch.”

The girls walk to class together, and afterwards head to the gym- where an all school assembly was being held.

* * *

Archie should have known the moment he walked into the gymnasium- with his sweaty, shaky, palms and knotted stomach. How the room buzzed with noise from people he’d known since he was just a kid, and how it should have felt comforting and familiar and it just made him nauseous. All of this should have been warning enough for him, but he still filed in with the rest of his classmates, and sat in the bleachers. What was worse- was he wasn’t by any one of his friends. All forced to sit near kids you’d come from class with. They were all people Archie  _ knew _ but he didn’t know like Betty or Kevin. They didn’t feel  _ safe _ .

There’s a small section with a podium and chairs. The principal and vice principal and a few other staff members are seated- and one of his classmates who he recognized (because of course he recognized her- who wouldn’t?) as Cheryl Blossom. As pretty, respectable, rich Cheryl Blossom. With a fiery attitude like her red hair. She’s bold and bright and a little viscous. And she’s always intimidated Archie, if he’s honest.

Archie wasn’t sure what the assembly was for, or why Cheryl was standing up there with the faculty. It wasn’t that people hadn’t told Archie on purpose- he could handle big news, whether people would like to think it or not. But rather it wasn’t good news- and no one was jumping at the opportunity to let him in on it. And Betty would have, really, if it hadn’t involved her sister. But telling someone that your sister and her boyfriend ran away over the summer? It wouldn’t be on the top of your list. 

It was scary and hard for Betty to think about- and she was sure, even with all the working Archie had done, that he’d have at least heard about it. In any other circumstances he would have. But Archie had spent a vast majority of the summer stuck in his head. Cloudy and unsure.

To say that when the principal stood up to the podium, and gave way for the Blossom to speak- he was surprised was an understatement. He tries to listen to her closely, but loses track early on. He supposes he’ll just ask Betty or Kevin afterwards for clarification. He finds his eyes wandering around the crowds, nearly forgetting about the Not Good feeling he’d walked into the room with. 

And there it was again.

It’s when he locks eyes with  _ her _ . Long hair pulled in a professional ponytail. 

His chest tightens and he can’t breathe. He tries to gulp down air but he has to be Good Archie. Good, Respectful, Obedient Archie. He can’t be disruptful, so he tries to do it quietly. They’re shallow breaths. He tries looking away, but the same uneasy- unsafe- feeling stays with him. He shakily gets up, and sneaks from the group of students. He’s not sure if anyone sees him- his head too cloudy. The one thing he’s sure of, is he can hear his heart pounding in his ears as he stumbles out of the gymnasium. He turns the corner, and hits his body all too hard against the wall- falling to the ground, knees curled by his chest.

He gasps for air, and it’s sharp when it hits his lungs. Even with the oxygen, he still feels as if he’s suffocating. He’s breathing feels labored, gasp and gasp and gasp- and then he hears a garbled voice, and he can just barely sense someone crouching down beside him.

“Hey, Arch- Archie.” It’s calm and firm. “Can you hear me, buddy?”

Archie instinctively freezes- and part of him thinks he should leave. He’s not sure he could, even if he wanted to though.

“It’s just me, Archie.” The voice sighs, and combs a hand through their hair- a beanie held in the other hand. They fix the hat back on. “It’s just Jones.”

“Can I touch you?” Archie doesn’t respond, but he’s not as shaky as before. Jones reaches a hand to his shoulder, and Archie freaks out.

“Woah, woah,” Jones takes his hand back. “Easy there, Arch. Do you know where you are?”

He doesn’t respond.

“You’re at school. Riverdale High- you know, the Bulldogs?” He tries joking.

He doesn’t laugh, and it’s that miserable ache that fills him up instead. 

“Arch, c’mon, man.” It’s a desperate attempt- he can hear it in Jones' voice. How they try to stay strong and calm, yet it wavers as they comfort him. He hates to make his friends feel like this- not entirely sure what ‘this’ even was.

Archie falls into his arms, sniffling and crying, and Jones holds him tight- as if they hadn’t had a falling out that summer and they were still best friends.


End file.
